Demigod Roadtrip
by minimonster12345
Summary: After the giant war, sixteen demigods are chosen to go on a trip in an RV as a gift from the gods. R&R, no flames please! I don't own PJO or HOO.
1. A Cool RV

HHHHIIIIIIIIIIII! I know that there are a couple other stories like this, but I really wanted to write one. I hope you enjoy it.

Percy POV

It was after the giant war and Annabeth and I were sitting in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood. The Romans and the hunters were visiting today.

We hear a knock on my door, and I answer it. I see Chiron standing outside.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth, you two have been chosen to go on a trip in a brand new party RV that the gods have bought for us. Think of it as a thank you gift for saving the world.

"Oh my gods, that's awesome! Who else is going?" I ask.

"Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Lou Ellen, Connor, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, and Chris." He replies.

"Cool."

"You guys might want to start packing your bags."

With that, Chiron walks to the big house.

"I'm gonna go to my cabin and pack." Annabeth says.

She walks out the door and I start packing.

~Time Skip~

When I finish packing, I walk to the big house, and see that everyone is already there.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, you guys can go to the RV and check it out. You guys can decide who drives and get going. The RV is made out of celestial bronze, so no monsters should attack you." Chiron announces.

We all walk to the RV and walk in. There are beds built into the walls, eight on each side. Past those, there is a dining booth and a kitchenette.

"This is awesome!" Travis yells.

"I wanna drive!" Leo shouts.

He runs to the driver's seat and takes that keys that were on the dashboard and starts the RV. It lurches forward and we all fall. Travis and Connor get up and take the two first beds, Connor on top, and Travis on the bottom. I take the one next to Connors, and Nico takes the one below mine. Jason is next, on top of Chris' bed. That leaves Leo with the last bed in the row.

Lou Ellen is across from Connor, Katie across from Travis, Annabeth across from me, Thalia across from Nico, Piper across from Jason, Clarisse across from Chris, and Reyna across from Leo's bed.

"So, where should we go first?" Leo asks.

Sorry, it's short! Tell me where you think they should go first! Every reviewer gets a cookie! Also, ideas for the story are always appreciated! BBYYYEEEEEE!


	2. A Teen Club

HHHHHHIIIIIII! So, I want to thank everyone for their reviews! I especially want to thank everyone who followed or favorite this story! Here's chapter two!

Katie POV

After Leo asked us where we wanna go first, we all start fighting about where we should go. Jason decides to be the peacemaker.

"Guys, calm down. How about we visit New York first, since we're already close to there?" He asks.

We all shrug and sit on our beds. We sit there for a while.

"We should go to a party!" Lou Ellen suggests.

My eyes go wide.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I yell.

"Why not, Katie-Kat? It'll be fun!" Travis says.

"NO! Parties usually have alcohol, and I'm NOT drinking alcohol!" I yell.

"Well, you're very lucky, Katie. I found a teen club that's only five minutes away." Leo shouts.

"NO! A club's even worse!" I complain.

"Well, too bad, I'm the driver and I wanna go."

The next five minutes were torture. Everyone except Reyna and I ran to get dressed in some decent clothes. Leo even found out that the RV could drive itself. I ended up wearing a tight, green tank top and jean shorts that were way too short. The shorts were courtesy of Lou Ellen. Did I mention that Lou Ellen and Connor are dating? Well, they are.

When we got there, we all pile out of the RV and into the club. It reeks like alcohol and sweat. Lou Ellen drags Reyna and me to a minibar and sits us down. She orders us some sort of drink. When the lady hands us our drinks, I look at Lou Ellen.

"Do these have alcohol in them?" I ask her.

"No, of course not." She says, taking a sip of hers.

I shrug and take a sip, and Reyna does the same thing. I can't explain what it tasted like, but it was good. When I finish that one, I ask for another, as does Reyna.

We continue ordering the same drink way past the time that Lou Ellen gets to dance. After a while, thinks start getting fuzzy. I turn to Reyna.

"I think we should danccccccce." I say.

She nods and we get up. We stumble our way to the dance floor. I see Travis dancing and walk over to him.

"Heeeey." I say.

"Sup. Are you drunk?" He asks.

"Probably."

"Me too."

We start dancing and get a little carried away. We end up making out in a corner.

"We should go back to the RV." I say.

"Why? There are rooms here."

I shrug and he leads me to a random bedroom.

Reyna POV

I lost Katie in the crowd, but I kept dancing anyways. I end up making out with some random dude, and another after that, and another, and another, until I see Leo and Jason talking in a corner. I run toward them, tripping a couple times.

"Hello bootiful." I exclaim.

They look at me.

"Are you drunk?" Jason asks.

I shrug.

"I dunno. I just 'member drinking sumpin with Katie, but I wanna dance now. Do you wanna dance?" I ask.

"Um, no. Let's get you back to the RV. Jason, you can stay." Leo says.

He grabs my wrist and drags me towards the exit.

"No, but I wanna dance!" I yell.

He pulls me outside and into the RV. He pushes me into bed and starts to walk away.

"Wait, come lay with me!" I say.

He sighs and lies down next to me. I fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think should happen. BBBYYYEEEE!


	3. The hangover

HHHHHIIIIIII! I've decided to update! Here's the next chapter!

Leo POV

I wake up to the sound of Jason's voice. He was shaking me awake.

"LEO! Wake up! Katie and Travis are missing!"

I bolt upright, waking Reyna, who is lying beside me.

"What do you mean, Katie and Travis missing?" I yell.

"When we all woke up this morning, none of us could find them!" He yells back.

Reyna sits up next to me, and puts a hand to her forehead.

"Ow." She says.

"Oh yeah, you were pretty drunk last night, so Leo brought you back here." Jason tells her.

She opens her mouth to reply, but she quickly puts her hand over it. She crawls over me and runs to the bathroom.

"I feel bad for her, proud Praetor of New Rome, experiencing her first hangover. I wonder how she got drunk." I say.

"There's no time for wondering! You and I are going to go ask the club owners if they've seen Travis and Katie!"

With that, Jason pulls me out of the RV and into the club. Only about ten people are there. We barge up to a mini bar.

"Hello, have you seen our friends, we can't seem to find them. You see, we were here last night, and when we woke up this morning, they weren't with us."

The boy smiles at us.

"I don't think I can help you, but if I were you, I'd check the rooms. Put your ear up to the door before you enter a room, though, because you never know what's going on in there."

We nod and walk over to the rooms. Jason puts his ear up to the first door and cringes. He shakes his head and walks to the next one. He puts his ear up to the door, and then turns the knob, slowly opening it.

We walk in, preparing ourselves for the worst. We walk to the bed and see Katie and Travis in their underwear. We both gasp.

I poke Travis on the shoulder until he wakes up. He sits up and looks around. When he sees Katie, his eyes go wide.

"Oh my gods…" He says.

"We'll leave you two alone while you get dressed." I say.

Jason and I run out the door, closing it behind us.

Travis POV

After waking up Katie, we both scramble to get our clothes on. When we're both dressed, Katie sits in the edge of the bed and starts bawling.

"What's wrong Katie-Kat?" I ask.

"We…we did 'it'… and I've never… done…"

She starts sobbing even louder. I go to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

She wipes her tears away and stands up.

"Come on, we should go."

We walk out the door, smoothing back our hair. We walk to Leo and Jason.

"Hey guys, we're ready to go." I say.

We all walk back to the RV. When we walk through the door, we're bombarded by questions.

"Where were you?" Connor asks me.

"Ask Leo." I say.

Everyone immediately goes to Leo, and of course, Leo tells them. Some of them laugh and some gasp. Reyna, who was apparently as drunk as Katie was, went to comfort Katie, and then Katie threw up. At least she made it to the bathroom, because it would have been even more mortifying if she puked all over the floor.

After that, we all decided to play some Uno and eat some McDonalds.

Reyna and Katie couldn't keep that down, so we were holding their hair back for the next hour.

Then, we decided that it would be best if we moved on and decided where we should go next.

Sorry it's so short. Please review where you think that they should go next. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYYEEEE!


	4. Surprise!

**HHHHIIII! Sorry for not updating! Here's the next chapter!**

Katie POV

We decided that we should visit Rhode Island next.

Travis and Connor decided to go snooping in the back of the RV.

"Hey guys! Chiron left us some stuff!" Connor shouts.

They run back to their beds with plastic bags. They start pulling stuff out. They pull out a couple of board games and books. They throw something to everyone. I get a book.

I read the title. 'Demigod Science'. I shrug and open it.

Luckily it's in ancient Greek, so after a while, I'm almost done with it. I get to the last chapter. 'Demigod Pregnancy'.

I blush, but start reading anyway. It seems pretty normal until I get to two sentences that make my heart drop.

'Demigod pregnancy is usually predicted and caught early due to the early start of symptoms. For example, for a demigod, morning sickness usually occurs the day after the child is conceived.'

Morning sickness. As in, vomiting your guts out a couple times, but being okay for the rest of the day. Reyna was still vomiting, so why wasn't I? Maybe I never had a hangover, and it was really morning sickness?

I quickly shake the thought out of my head. Who doesn't have hangovers?

"_Take a test." _The little voice in my head says.

I suddenly get an idea. The book also said that demigod pregnancy can be detected the day after the child is conceived, so if I can get ahold of a test, then I can know now.

"Hey Leo, can you stop at a dollar store or something? I have to get a couple things." I say.

"Sure." Leo replies.

He finds a dollar store and I grab my wallet and walk out of the RV. I walk into the store and find a box of two pregnancy tests. I also grab some sunglasses and a hairbrush. I walk up to the register and pay for them. The cashier gives me a sincere look, but I ignore it. I grab the bag and walk out of the store.

When I get back into the RV, Leo starts driving. I put the bag under my bed.

After a while, everyone decides that it's time to take a nap. Leo gets up from his seat after making the RV drive itself, and lies down.

I wait for everyone to fall asleep, and then I grab the pregnancy tests and go to the bathroom. I take them and sit in the bathroom, waiting for the results.

After, five minutes, I take a deep breath, and look at the tests.

Two little pink lines on both of them.

**Ooohh, cliffy! Please tell me what should happen next! BBBYYYEEEE!**


	5. LEO!

**HHIIII! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! On with the story!**

Katie POV

Oh my gods. I'm pregnant.

I feel as if I'm about to pass out. I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, are you almost done in there?"

Oh great, Travis.

I get up and stumble to the door. I open it and look him in the eye.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

His eyes go wide.

"What!?" He yells.

"Shh, I don't want everyone to know I'm having your baby!"

"Oh, Katie."

He holds his arms out and I fall into them and sob.

"I'm so sorry." I say into his chest.

"Shh, it's not your fault."

He runs his hands through my hair and pulls away.

"I will be here for you and the baby, you got that?"

I nod. He walks over to the tests and looks at them for a second, before picking them up and wrapping them in toilet paper and shoving them in the trash can.

"When should we tell everyone?" I ask.

"We might as well get it over with. Let's go wake them up."

~~~  
After we woke everyone up, Travis stood at the front of the RV, while I sat on my bed.

"Okay, so you're all probably wondering why I woke you up." He begins.

A chorus of groans spreads through everyone.

"Well, this is important. Last night when Katie and I got drunk, we slept together, and now she's pregnant."

Everyone gasps.

"Wait a second, if this happened yesterday, then how would he know she's pregnant now?" Reyna asks sleepily.

"Well, I read in the Demigod Science book that pregnancy symptoms usually start the next day for demigods. That explains why I wasn't throwing up as much as Reyna. Also, it can be caught earlier for demigods, so I bought a test when we stopped at the store, and I took it while you guys were sleeping." I explain.

"Well then," Annabeth begins. "There's only one thing we can do."

"Go to a doctor?" Reyna asks.

"Buy prenatal pills?" Lou Ellen adds.

"Ask how they made the baby?" Leo asks, smirking.

"LEO!" Everyone yells.

Reyna hits him in the head with her purple pillow.

"No." Annabeth says. "Tell Chiron."

**I know that it's not that big of a cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry it's so short. Tell me what should happen next! BBBYYEEEE!**


	6. Telling Chiron

**HHHHHHIIIII! This is probably gonna be short, because I'm trying to update most of my stories today!**

Katie POV

I take a deep breath and toss the Drachma into the small rainbow I made.

"Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

Chiron shows up and he smiles at me.

"Hello, Katie, Enjoying the trip so far."

I nod and remember to breath.

"Um, Chiron, I need to tell you something. The other night, we went to this teen club. I accidently got drunk and Travis and I… did 'it'. What I'm trying to say is that I'm pregnant with Travis' baby."

Chiron slowly nods.

"I am very upset that this happened. Are you alright? Do you want to come back?"

"No! I'm actually having fun, and what's done is done. There's no stopping it now.

He nods again.

"I'm proud of you, Katie. You are handling this situation like an adult. Does anyone else know?"

"Everyone here knows."

"Would you like me to tell people here? I'm not sure when you guys are going to come back, and what's going to happen if you're showing when you get back?"

"You can tell my cabin, but nobody else. If I come back showing, they can stare. I don't care."

He nods one last time.

"Okay, I have to go now Katie. Good luck."

He hangs up. I walk back outside and see everyone. You see, Leo decided to have a cook out in a big parking lot that we found. I smile and walk over to Travis.

"Chiron knows and he's gonna tell my half-siblings."

He smiles back between bites of corn. I laugh one more time before Leo gives me my food.

**Again, sorry it's short! BBBBBYYYEEE!**


End file.
